Enchantment
by LouiseMay
Summary: This story is based on canon... to start with... there will be a few  more than enough  surprises along the way! Please join the boys on their journey into the magical world that is Dalton.
1. The beginning

**A/N: Good Afternoon all, (as it is here in the UK)… I am currently re-editing a story I started writing on here a while ago.**

**The first few chapters will be up pretty quickly since I've already written them, but the next parts will be taking a little longer, as I will have to write them from scratch, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy!**

*ALSO NO GLEE OWNERSHIP HERE… EXCEPT THE WARBLERS ALBUM! I DO ONE OF THOSE!*

Kurt always knew he had strength. Not in the physical sense. He was small and lithe, although he could probably carry as much as his friends could, but that wasn't the strength that he was aware of.

It was the strength he used which carried him through the heartache he had suffered since the beginning of his young life. The tragedies of losing his mother, the strength he used day to day, to endure his bullies, being thrown into dumpsters every morning.

His greatest strength yet was last year, when he had to endure the physical ache inside him when his dad was admitted to hospital with a heart attack. He felt alone, like there was nobody in the world that would understand what he was going through. Even his friends just didn't get it.

So when Karofsky started to pick him out from the crow, to barge into him, his body being thrown into the school lockers he knew that it was this strength that he had to draw on once again.

Blaine always knew he was special. He wasn't big headed or anything, in fact he was very humble. He was just constantly told by his father that he was unique and had something special about him.

When he found out he was gay he thought that this was what his father had been talking about and that he knew. When he came out to his parents however, the shocked appearance on his father's face told him otherwise.

After that his relationship with his dad shifted, it wasn't malicious, it was just... different.

His father started spending more time with him than before, but instead of just letting Blaine do the things he wanted to do he would watch games of football with him, making him stay, teaching him all the rules instead of letting him go help his mother in the kitchen which he usually would of, he showed him how to fix the plumbing one day when the kitchen sink started leaking and he would now bring Blaine on his business trips during school holidays as it involved travelling days at a time throughout the states delivering pharmaceutical equipment and medication, he would meet and greet all the clients sure to be charming and polite to them all.

His father's latest plan was to do up a car with him, a 59 Chevy, explaining that 'as a man' he should be able to do these things so he could look after his own family. So when he thought about it, if it wasn't the fact that he was gay that made him 'special', he didn't know what it his father meant, but he was sure that he would find out soon enough.

As Kurt walked into Glee practice, after another round of pushing and shoving from Karofsky, he held his head up high as if he had not a care in the world and made his way to his usual seat by Mercedes.

He was glad nobody had called him out on the bullying because it was something he didn't want to talk about. He knew that this was something he'd have to face alone, that nobody would be able to do anything about it anyway, even if they did know.

He suspected that they weren't even aware of how dire the situation was. Kurt if he was honest with himself just wished he could take a break from it all if only for a couple of days. So when Puck said that he should go and spy on the rival school choir 'The Warblers', he jumped at the opportunity.

Blaine on the other hand was having the time of his life. He was a couple of months into his second year at Dalton Academy and everything was going well for him. At the end of last year he'd managed to convince the council of their glee club to let him have more solos and tomorrow he would be giving an impromptu performance for all of the school, well anyone who would listen.

He'd made many friends since transferring schools, most of which were in the glee club with him. He didn't worry any more about getting beaten up as he was one of the most popular students in the school. Glee club was well respected, unlike at his old school, where they were the social outcasts and he was the head of the club, therefore nobody touched him, even though he had told everyone he was gay at the end of the last school year.

He didn't receive a bad reaction from any of the boys in his new school and he was proud of that, of calling these his friends. Although he was lonely, he wasn't the only gay kid in the school and he wasn't the only person that was out as gay, it was just that he had nothing in common with these boys.

He obviously had his music with the Warblers and he liked football after he spent that quality time with his father, it was just that he wanted someone to hang out with when he needed to go shopping for, well, let's say he needed a new scarf... that was something the other boys didn't like doing, or reading Vogue magazine... the boys tried for him, but they just weren't into it and the comments they made were just plain ridiculous. He would just have to keep his hobbies to himself and try to fit in with the others around him, sticking with Football and Video Games, instead of shopping and fashion.


	2. Once we meet

**A/N: Sorry, this did actually take longer than I thought to upload… but here goes…**

**Oh, and before I start, this is my disclaimer of Glee! Although, if I did, there would be a LOT LOT more fluffy Klaine in it… If you guys want to petition for it, then you're very welcome. **

After nearly two hours of driving, Kurt pulled up to Dalton Academy, he made his way into the car park and pulled up so that he was facing the old brick building. Its walls were gray and you could tell it was ancient, built many years ago, although it was old it seemed almost welcoming to Kurt. It might have helped that it was a bright sunny day, but there was something else.

There was almost a buzz in the air surrounding the school; he tore his eyes away from the building which captivated him and took in his surroundings. There were students everywhere, but they all seemed to be heading in the same direction. Kurt took this as his queue, jumped out of his car and joined the throng of students entering the school.

As he made his way inside he was unsure where the students were headed, he was going to just follow and see where he ended up. He thought this through as he headed down the spiral staircase into the depths of Dalton Academy and something made him change his mind. He consciously made the decision to stop someone and ask him what was happening instead of just winging it.

As he removed his sunglasses a boy pushed gently passed him, so he took the opportunity to ask what he wanted to know.

'Oh, he...excuse me! Um... Hi! Can I ask you a question? I'm new here!' Kurt called to the boy.

As he called out excuse me the other guy turned around to look at Kurt. He was a little shorter than Kurt, but he was extremely attractive and obviously looked after himself well. His dark locks were gelled down over his head and he had the most dazzling eyes Kurt had ever seen.

'My names Blaine!' Blaine stated as he offered his hand out for this 'new' kid to shake. Blaine took the opportunity to have a good look at him. His skin was pale, like porcelain, his eyes were a gorgeous glasz colour, and they almost seemed to sparkle. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he spoke to this handsome boy that stood before him _'well hovered above him really, which wasn't all that unusual for people to tower over him considering his height, but this boy was standing on a step, so it didn't count' _Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt was shocked by how pleasant Blaine was being, considering they had only just met. It felt so easy, unlike a lot of Kurt's other first meetings with people. Something about Blaine relaxed him, even though they'd only just met; he let out a small sigh before they shook hands.

Kurt wasn't sure what he would be able to say coherently as the eyes of both boys met, the fire burnt bright with passion in the hazel eyes, whilst the cerulean eyes were as calming and as deep as the ocean. He merely responded by stating his name, it was the only word he could force out with his lips at the moment, since he was so breathless.

'Kurt!' When their hands touched there was a physical spark between them. Kurt pulled his hand back sharply he wasn't sure what the shock that ran through his hand, but Blaine didn't flinch once, he didn't acknowledge it either, so Kurt decided to ignore whatever that feeling was. Instead he tried to wipe away the static he was feeling on the clothes he was wearing and focused on why he'd stopped Blaine in the first place.

'Uh…So what exactly is going on?'

Blaine realised that Kurt couldn't have been new if he hadn't even been told yet about the Warblers random sing-songs, so he took this as his sign to show off a little. Well, this kid was cute, so why not.

'The Warblers!' Blaine laughed as he said it, eyes sparkling, he was so proud of his Glee club 'Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, tends to shut the school down for a while!'

Okay, so maybe Blaine exaggerated slightly with the last part of his statement, but he knew that the school respected them and they did have most the seniors and half the juniors coming to watch them perform.

Kurt was amazed; all these guys were going to watch the Glee club. At his school they were seen at the bottom of the social pyramid, but this school it seemed they were at the top. He still needed to get confirmation though.

'So, wait! The Glee club here is kind of cool?'

Blaine could see that this boy seemed to brighten up at the mention of glee club, he was now wearing a full on grin, which he couldn't seem to shift from his face. He knew that he was impressing Kurt, and, if he was honest with himself, he kind of liked impressing him, so he couldn't wait for what was going to come after. He also couldn't help himself showing off a little and maybe exaggerating a lot.

'The Warblers are like Rock stars!' Blaine knew then that he had him, Kurt's face lit up as he raised his eyebrows in surprise at the same time and Blaine decided that he wanted to show him more. He took Kurt's hand, once again he felt that jolt he'd felt when he'd shook Kurt's hand the first time.

Luckily that time he'd managed to brush it off and had hoped Kurt hadn't noticed, but this time he couldn't help but notice the warmth that seemed to surge from both Kurt's smooth hands and his callused ones. He carried on his show when he tugged a little on the other boy's sleeve to pull him down the stairs.

'Come on! I know a shortcut!'

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't sure now what he wanted to say. So he just closed his mouth again and let this gorgeous man lead him down the hallway and to where they needed to be headed to watch The Warblers. Kurt couldn't help but notice that as they'd run down the hallway (which actually seemed to take forever now he thought about it), that Blaine still had to let go of his hand.

Then Blaine had to open the large oak double doors which led them into another nicely decorated room, with antique furniture spread throughout it, including tables, desks, sofas… they were all being rearranged at the moment by other Dalton students.

Kurt hitched his bag further onto his shoulder to comfort himself slightly. He felt so out of place now as he realised that the other boys all wore blazers containing, what he considered was, the Dalton Crest or red sweater vests.

He'd assumed that as a private school they would all be wearing Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen, like he was right now. He knew now that Blaine had probably caught on from the very beginning that he was a spy, so he decided to voice his concerns, without actually giving his game up completely.

'Oooh… I stick out like a sore thumb!'

Blaine kind of liked this about Kurt, but he wasn't going to let Kurt know that, not yet anyway.

'Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid!'

He found it nearly impossible to keep his hands to himself; he wanted to know whether there would be another spark if he touched Kurt again, so he reached out and pretended to straighten the lapel on Kurt's jacket. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt it once again; he couldn't help but notice that Kurt seemed to feel it this time too, as Kurt inhaled sharply.

'You'll fit right in!' Blaine stated, he wanted to leave Kurt with one lasting thought before he resumed his place amongst the Warblers and started to perform.

**A/N x2: Awww… cute… also reminiscing some! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this isn't an update - I just wanted to advise you that my updates will now be on a Tuesday (if I miss the deadline it will be a Thursday - as it is this week)…**

**Please could you review the previous chapters and let me know what you think?**

**Thank you. **

**Lou. X**


	4. The Truth Revealed

**A/N: You guys might have noticed this story elsewhere, and yes.. I am the same person. I will be updating that site to link it to this one shortly, and I don't want to link you from here to that one if you haven't read it because I am ahead on that one, but the writing is so, so, so, poor!**

**Secondly, sorry that I didn't update at all last week.. things got in the way, I won't elaborate, but life does that to us sometimes, doesn't it?**

**Anyway, down to business… Disclaimer: I don't own glee…**

Blaine arranged to meet Kurt after he picked up his coffee from the little deli down the road, which he'd discovered and become addicted to when he'd transferred to Dalton.

He'd wanted to ask Kurt to join him, but Wes and David had jumped in before Kurt had time to ask him and said that they wanted to join him. So instead of asking Kurt along, because he knew that the other two would tease him about his more than flirtatious performance.

They wouldn't care whether Kurt was there or not, the teasing would probably be even worse if Kurt was there. So Blaine decided that not inviting him was better, for now at least, but in the future, who knew?

As they waited to order their medium drips, the two boys did have some light hearted banter with Blaine about what they just witnessed.

'So, you like him, huh?' David started, drawing the words slowly out of his mouth.

'Who?' Blaine asked, pretending to play dumb.

'You know exactly, Blaine!' stated Wes, standing towards the counter and leaning into Blaine, although facing front the whole time.

'Yeah, Blaine, you know exactly who! The little spy that you dragged in to watch you perform, then you go ahead and serenade him! With Katy Perry, one of your favourite artists! Come on Blaine, we all saw those looks you were giving him. Your games up!'

'Uh…', Blaine decided that the game, probably, no, definitely, was up, he'd just have to admit it, though he would definitely not be telling them about the electricity he felt between them, because they would just scoff at that.

'Yeah, he's cute' Blaine shrugged, as if it was nothing.

'I knew it!' David exclaimed excitedly, although he managed to hold in the jumping up and down and clapping his hands, which he really wanted to do right now.

Wes remained calm, but there was still something that told Blaine he was just as delighted at the news.

'Yeah, but I'd like to get to know a bit more about him before I hit on him, I mean, just look at him. Who says he hasn't got a boyfriend already, or maybe a girlfriend! I don't even know that he is gay.' Blaine started to process his thoughts out loud.

They eventually reached the counter and ordered three medium drips to go. They wanted to head back to Dalton as soon as they could, Blaine wanted to get back to see if Kurt was still as beautiful as the first time he'd seen him, and Wes and David just felt awkward being outside the safe walls of Dalton.

'Blaine!' Wes, gently rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder, gaining the boy's attention.

'Yes Wes? What is it?' He asked.

'There's something we need to tell you! It's about Kurt! It's about who he is! I mean, who he really is. I don't think he even knows yet, just by looking at him. God! He seems so broken. We need to fix this, and quickly.' Wes rambled.

Blaine had no idea what the hell Wes was talking about and how the hell had he known that the spy's name was Kurt? None of the other Warblers had spoken to him yet, except for Blaine, who was sure that he hadn't mentioned Kurt's name yet. He hadn't wanted to give the other boys ammunition to use against him, so that information he'd kept to himself.

'Um… Wes! You're rambling!' Blaine decided to save Wes from himself; also he wanted to know more.

'You need to start with Elizabeth, Wes', David advised. He was calmer now than Blaine had ever seen his best friend and Blaine was utterly confounded.

'Who's Elizabeth?' Blaine asked. His friends were confusing at the best of times, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

'That's what we are getting to Blaine! Everyone buckled up?' David asked as he started the engine to his Range Rover Sport 3.0TDV6. After getting nods all round he backed up out of his parking space and made his way towards Dalton.

'Elizabeth was Kurt's mum', Wes started again.

_Whoa? How the hell did Wes know Kurt's mum? What did he mean was?_ This was really starting to get ridiculous that Blaine didn't know anything about this Kurt, but Wes seemed to know everything there was.

'How the hell do you know that?' Asked Blaine, he knew there was a tone of annoyance in his voice now and he wasn't even trying to keep it out.

'Blaine. If you keep interrupting me we are never going to get anywhere with this story! Right! As I was saying', Wes stared at Blaine, daring him to utter another word.

So he just kept quiet and let Wes talk; it would be the only way he would get any sense out of Wes right now, if he was still confused he would ask questions after, but not before.

_Elizabeth looked down on her husband… She knew it wasn't fair, but she also knew that she had taught him everything that he needed to know to raise the tiny body that lay in the mans' arms. A special little boy who went by the name of Kurt and although he wasn't to know it yet, or for quite some time the fifth, and last child that she had given birth t._

_The thing was, Elizabeth wasn't just anyone, her children aren't just anyone, they are Gods and Goddesses, well that isn't exactly right, but they were something of the sort in their own right. _

_Elizabeth and her four children were the Elite, a group of celestial beings that made up the five elements. Usually know as Earth. Wind, Fire, Water and Spirit (these vary in certain cultures, but they more or less stay in that pattern), North, East, South and West._

_She was placed on the earth to keep the circle of life in a continuous flow. She had to recreate Earth, Wind, Fire and Water; hence she gave birth to Leon, India, Toronto and Elise. Together they make up the so-called 'Elite'. _

_Elizabeth represents the middle, or the Void. It means heaven and sky; we draw on it for power and creativity. _

_Leon, her eldest is the symbol of the North, representing Earth, he is the stability you find when everything else is broken. _

_India is the eldest daughter and she represents the East, she shows compassion and imparts her wisdom when it is needed._

_Toronto is the South, the Fire, the desire shown in each one of us. He is our motivation, for us to reach our hearts desires._

_Elise, the youngest daughter, she is the West and represents Water. Water is linked to the flow of life, such as the rivers you see flowing fluidly; she represents our emotions, which are ever flowing into new ones, allowing us flexibility to make our own decisions._

_Together they made up the Elite, the group that keeps the earth moving and changing._

_The problem was, when Elizabeth was placed on earth to give birth to Toronto, she fell in love with a human. It's not forbidden, but it is frowned upon when this happens, but falling in love is not something that is chosen, and since she is allowed freewill and it sort of just happened. _

_The problem was, however, she was pregnant with her son and it was already planned that her youngest be a daughter, so that the group with even, she could have two boys and two girls. There was no room for her to have any other children or the balance of the earth would be tipped into chaos._

_The man she fell in love with was called Burt, he was a normal man, but he had the biggest heart of any other human that Elizabeth had encountered. She found that she wanted to reproduce with this human and create another being, but she had to ask her leaders first, the 'Prime'. _

_It was decided that she would be allowed back on earth as a human, but there were terms and conditions. She had to follow through with the plan to give birth to Elise first; as they needed to complete the cycle. Then she would be allowed back on earth to give birth to another child, one with Burt. _

_She wouldn't be able to stay long on the earth with her fifth child, only long enough to bring him into the world and to teach Burt all he needed to raise this child, the one that would be 'The Devine Child'._

_This child would need to take over from Elizabeth, she would keep her position in a way, but would become spirit and he would take her place on earth. _

_Therefore he needed to be raised correctly. It was decided that he would be raised as a human until it came to his 18th birthday, when it would all be revealed, unless something happened prior to that. _

_Only this child would be stronger than Elizabeth, he would be unique. This child would be a mixture of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water; he'd have Resistance, Stubbornness, Motivation, Desire, Compassion, Wisdom, Flexibility and Magnetism, but his greatest strengths would be his creative energy, he'd be able to sense all around him and would be extremely aware to his surroundings. He'd have genes from both a celestial being and a human, making him one of the most powerful forces on earth. _

_Hence, Kurt was born._

'The problem is', said Wes, pausing for dramatic effect, 'Kurt is now broken, but it's only a year until his eighteenth birthday. That's when he is going to need to be ready to take on this great responsibility, to proceed with his destiny. It's your job, Blaine, to fix Kurt'.

'Wait. What? Why me?' Blaine was hoping Wes was joking, but he couldn't tell for sure. Wes was making complete sense, even though it seemed obscure, so Blaine decided to humour him, for now.

'That is a story for another time! Just remember how your father always told you that you were special and that you were unique?', David paused, waiting for the nod from Blaine, before he continued.

'Well, this is sort of why!'

As they pulled up to Dalton, Blaine was trying to take in everything that his two best friends had just told him, mulling it all over in his head.

In the end he decided to just go along with it for now, hey, this was pretty cool and maybe he'd have some superpowers out of it. If it was a hoax, then it was a pretty elaborate one, that would have taken days for the boys' to have come up with. They would have also arranged for Kurt to arrive at Dalton beforehand, which Blaine was pretty certain hadn't happened.

'How do you two know all of this then?' he asked the two boys.

They were now all walking at a brisk pace, heading into the building to meet up with Kurt who was patiently waiting in the senior commons.

'Another story that will have to wait until late I am afraid, for now we need to make acquaintance with Kurt and earn his trust. Now, all three of us will go in and speak to him, but he'll talk about something that you can identify with Blaine, when that comes up you will need to let me and David know and we'll leave you two alone, this is going to be your battle to fight, not ours, we are merely just guides for you'. Wes answered, before they headed into the Senior Commons.

**A/Nx2: No Authors Note here I'm afraid, apart from To Be Continued…**


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

When the trio approached the table that Kurt was sat at, Blaine couldn't help noticing the far away daze Kurt had in his eyes as he stared at the table, and avoided eye contact with any of them. He was relieved that he'd gone out on a whim and bought an extra coffee for Kurt. At the time he'd wanted to suck up to him, wanted to get to know more about him, he decided that coffee gave them a reason to sit around and chat.

Now, though, it was more a simple gesture. As he was thinking that he wanted to see Kurt's eyes again, the secrets he held behind them, Blaine knew right then that would be his weakness should he and Kurt get any closer.

He tried to catch Kurt's gaze as he slid the cup of, once hot, but now only warm, liquid across the table.

'Latte?' Blaine asked, offering the beverage.

Kurt lifted his eyes and Blaine was rewarded with a gaze from those beautifully calming and serene eyes. Blaine couldn't help but think they held the depth of the ocean, yet they were warm at the same time. There was a comfort he felt just looking into them.

'Thank you' mouthed Kurt, although hardly any sound came from those soft, cherry lips.

'_Oh, great, now I'm thinking about how soft his lips are' _thought Blaine _'this is going to become a problem if I need to help him I can't be weak, I need to be strong… but those lips, those eyes.. Oooh… Those eyes… No… Now is not the time to be thinking along those lines, Blaine!' _

He mentally scolded himself and pulled out of his reverie rather quickly, deciding that introducing him to his 'friends?', was that what they really were now? Or were they something entirely different? No, he knew they were definitely still his friends, even above whatever else they were, or would be.

'This is Wes and David', Blaine introduced, he was surprised that his tone remained calm. Although his heart was beating rather hard against his rib cage, he pointed to each of his friends in turn as he introduced them, though his gaze didn't wander further than the boy sat in front of him.

'It's very civilised for you to invite me for coffee, before you beat me up for spying' Kurt whispered. He was suddenly very aware that these three boys had come to confront him, to find out why he was there in the first place, but he decided that he needed to remain polite in the confines of this very lavish and tastefully decorated school.

'We are not going to beat you up', Wes told Kurt, bring him some kind of comfort.

'You were such a terrible spy, we though it was, sort of' David tilted his head slightly towards Blaine, 'endearing' David finished, reassuring Kurt that, no they definitely weren't going to beat him up.

Blaine noted mentally that David used the word 'endearing' instead of the 'cute' that he, himself had used earlier in the coffee shop. He swallowed his drink, to hide the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks. Swallowing a little too quickly and scolded the back of his mouth.

Blaine knew that his actions were very noticeable; he had to cover it up with something.

'Which made me think that spying on us wasn't the reason you really came?' Blaine said, rather pleased that he'd managed to talk the subject around to why Kurt was there in the first place in a very dignified manner. Hoping that the subject he'd be told would be brought up was, so that he could get rid of Wes and David, so that he and Kurt could be left alone to talk.

Kurt smiled and let out a small gasp of air at how friendly and open the three boys were being considering that he was there to 'spy' on them. He decided that he felt comfortable enough to ask them a few questions, about them and about the school.

'Can I ask you guys a question?' it was a rhetorical question, but he wanted them to know that the next question was going to be rather personal and he didn't want them feeling more uncomfortable than this situation needed to be. Thankfully, none of them seemed to be pulling away from him, each of their faces showing that they anticipated what the next question was going to be.

Wes and David because they knew how this conversation was going to pan out, and Blaine because he knew that this question that Kurt was about to ask, was one of the questions he was always asked first.

'Are you guys all gay?' he finally managed to breathe out, in hushed tones.

The three boys chuckled slightly, mostly to themselves in a surprise at the way the question was asked. Both Wes and David looked at Blaine to take charge, they knew that there exit was due soon, but they needed that prompt from him to leave. Blaine knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to get the other two boys to leave just yet, as it might make him look a little too forward, he'd have to urge the conversation on a little, until the right time arose.

'Uh…Uh… No!' Blaine answered, still a little amused.

'I mean, I am!' Blaine decided to add, letting Kurt know that they were playing on the same team and that there was a slight chance that he could have a shot, if he really wanted to, but he had to clear up that not everyone at the school was gay.

'But these two have girlfriends!' Blaine clarified.

'This is not a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy' David stated, needing to clear up the fact that everyone is treated as equals.

'Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are! It's pretty simple!' Wes added.

Blaine, silently, picked up that Wes hadn't said no matter there sexual orientation or anything like that, he'd said… 'No matter what they are?' Did that mean that there were others, like Kurt at this school and he hadn't even noticed? He wondered if that was slightly for him as well as Kurt, but he decided to let that slip for now, he actually realised he was letting a lot of things slide by him at the moment.

Kurt was dazed and confused, like a world where everyone was treated as equals couldn't fit into a world where he came from. He had so many questions, but he didn't know how to word any of them, he wanted to tell them of his woes, but he didn't want to be judged. He started to talk, but each time he decided it would be too hard, instead he gave up and, once again, took to staring at the table that he was sat at.

Blaine noticed that Kurt's gaze dropped and those eyes were wet and tinged with sadness, he wanted to cheer Kurt up again. Thankfully he'd seen that face before, he'd seen it before he transferred to Dalton, Kurt was definitely broken and now he knew why, he knew also why it was him that had been chosen to 'fix' Kurt. They were similar species in that way, they'd both been through hurt and sorrow and it was for the same reasons. It was merely for the fact that they liked the same gender as themselves, not the opposite. He wondered why there was so much hatred in the world, in which this beautiful boy before him had been tortured, he wondered who could do such a thing, but he took Wes and David's words to hurt and he was going to be the one to put the pieces of one Kurt Hummel back together.

This was his cue, he needed to get Wes and David out of there so they could have a private moment, he was glad they'd told him earlier that it was his fight, not theirs, he could see why and he didn't really want them knowing what he was about to expose to Kurt, it was too raw for them to see.

'Would you guys excuse us?' He asked, as charming and polite as ever.

'Take it easy, Kurt' Wes said, as he took the cue to move and David followed suit.

'I take it you're having trouble at school?' Blaine asked, quite sure of himself, but needed that confirmation from Kurt that this was the case.

'I'm the only person out the closet at my school.' Kurt decided that it wouldn't do any harm to talk to Blaine about this; he seemed to genuinely want to listen.

'And I..I..I.. tried to stay strong about it, but… there's this Neanderthal, who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell.' Blaine's heart was breaking at the sight of the tears once again forming in Kurt's eyes as Kurt shook his head, but Blaine let him carry on talking, this was something Kurt needed, he knew.

'And nobody seems to notice!' Kurt choked out the last sentence. Blaine found that he could completely empathise with Kurt.

'I know how you feel!' Blaine sympathised, he knew though how ridiculous that sounded, he knew that's what people said to make the other person feel better, so he knew that he would have to elaborate to let Kurt know that he truly did know what Kurt was going through, or an extent of it anyway.

'I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off! I even complained about it to the faculty, they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell, nobody really cared. I was like, "hey if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable, sorry. Nothing we can do about it!". So I left. I came here. Simple as that.' He knew that he was getting through to Kurt, so he decided to give him some advice on how to try and turn the situation around.

'So you have two options. I mean I'd love to tell you to come and enrol here, but tuition is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody' he really would like this boy to come and enrol here, it would be good to get a bit of eye candy in this drab hall, but he knew that he wanted Kurt to try something else first instead, something he'd been too afraid to do himself, but he could see the fierce determination in the other boys eyes.

'Or... You can refuse to be the victim! Prejudice is just ignorance.. Kurt! You have a chance right now to teach him!'

He'd caught Kurt's attention by now, he knew that Kurt was listening and Blaine was willing to help him through this, so that he didn't have to go through this alone any more.

'How?' Kurt asked, clearly intrigued.

'Confront him! Call him out! I ran.. Kurt! I didn't stand up! I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, really regret!' He was being open and honest with Kurt, but he knew that these things needed to be said, to make Kurt understand that he wasn't alone in all of this and that there were kids going through this kind of thing all over the world.

If they could even make that slight difference, by converting even one person's mindset, then that would be an achievement, for both of them.

Blaine decided then and there that this wouldn't be about Kurt and his bullies; this would be about them together tackling the ignorant attitudes around them, of the people who decided to bully them, just because of that one difference, that one minor change in them, that didn't even decipher the people who they were underneath.

This was their fight to fight together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter (sorry it's late…again).**


	6. Blaine's Story

Blaine and Kurt spent hours the day after that first meeting, just talking. They talked about a vast range of subjects, some more light-hearted, like fashion, scarves, shopping and football. They also talked about more serious subjects, like Kurt's rather 'dynamic' family and Blaine's relationship with his parents. It was easy and conversation flowed easily between the pair, as if they'd known each other all their lives.

When they came around to talking about Karofsky, Blaine had decided to give Kurt his phone number. He had told Kurt to contact him if anything had happened, he was worried, but couldn't do much apart from offering a friendly ear. Kurt had responded by giving Blaine his number too. He hadn't really given an explanation, but Blaine was all too happy to take it from him.

Kurt had eventually left, so Blaine returned to his dorm at Dalton Academy.

It was the end of classes and Blaine hadn't felt like joining his friends in the common room, which was where they were all now, probably working on their vast amounts of homework Dalton seemed to set them.

Once he'd reached his destination, he collapsed backward on his bed. His mind was whirring with thoughts about this fascinating and beautiful boy. The one who had only entered his life today, and Blaine already had a feeling he might remain in his life for a very, very long time.

He knew that he already really cared about Kurt. He cared about what would happen when he returned to McKinley. He knew he shouldn't be as upset as he felt about Kurt getting hurt, since they'd only met eight hours ago, but he also knew that Kurt was going to become a very important part in his life. Especially if Wes already knew something. Which he obviously did, because Kurt mentioned how his Mom 'Elizabeth' had died when he was eight and now his dad 'Burt' was in a very serious relationship with 'Carole', who's son 'Finn' was in Glee club with Kurt.

Throughout Kurt and Blaine's conversation earlier that day, Kurt had mentioned both Burt and Elizabeth. When their names arose, Blaine had suddenly become immensely interested as it was confirming Wes' story in a way. Although listening to Kurt talk about his family had thrown up so many more questions and Blaine's head was spinning. What did David mean when he mentioned that he, Blaine, was another story? Why does Kurt not know he has half-brother and sisters? How were Blaine and Kurt connected? And why couldn't Blaine touch Kurt without getting half electrocuted? There was one thing for it, Blaine had to find Wes and David and get the answers to all the questions that were now going round in circles in his head.

'Wes? David?' Blaine asked as he entered the dorm, which both boys in question shared, 'You need to tell me what is going on, because I am seriously confused right now!'

Both Wes and David were sat on their respective beds. David was leant back against his pillow with his earphones in, listening to his ipod. Whilst Wes was sat cross legged, hunched over some papers, which Blaine assumed he was figuring out the hop, skips and jumps for the next Warblers rehearsal, which wouldn't be too difficult, if they weren't a bunch of uncoordinated teenage boys.

'Hi Blaine!' Wes greeted as Blaine made his way over to sit next to him. He glanced at the paperwork, which did indeed have diagrams of footsteps, arrows and numbers all over it. Blaine knew this to be Wes' version of choreography.

'So, who's story do you want to know? Ours or Yours? It's a bit late now, so we'll only have time to tell one of them. We can tell you the other another time, perhaps free period tomorrow?' David asked, he'd seemingly heard Blaine, although he still had his earphones plugged into ears.

Blaine pondered the question for a minute, before coming to his answer.

'I'd like to know both really, but I suppose I ought to know a bit more about myself, who I really am?' he answered hesitantly. He thought that if had this answer he be able to 'find himself', as they say. Although he'd already thought he had when he realised he was gay.

'You made a good choice!' David said approvingly, 'Once you know who you are, then you will be able to proceed with your destiny. Although that is something we cannot tell you. You need to figure that one out by yourself'.

'Okay, so do you know the story about Adonis and Aphrodite, Blaine?' Wes asked.

'Um, a little, not much. Why? What do they have to do with me?'

'Well, the story that is told in the myths is slightly true, the short story is that Aphrodite fell in love with her surrogate son Adonis, who then got attacked by a boar and sent to the underworld to live with Persephone, who had brought him up when he was a child. Basically he ends up spending half his time with Persephone, who he sees as a mother figure and half his time with Aphrodite, who was his lover.' Wes explained, 'That is the bit we are taught in mythology, what we aren't told of is Aphrodite's other son, his name unknown to others, he was the offspring of Adonis and Aphrodite'.

'He was the creation of pure love and his sons and daughters would become the second generation of cupids' David told him.

'Yes! Anyway! You, Blaine, you are the great-great-great-great (and I expect many more greats), grandchild of Adonis and Aphrodite, therefore you are a cupid!' Wes declared, jiggling slightly in excitement whilst telling Blaine.

'Half-cupid!' David corrected Wes, 'Your mother, she is a cupid! Therefore your blood is pure and so is the love you feel!'

'Wait, so if I'm half cupid, what's the other side of me? Or am I half human, like Kurt is?' Blaine asked.. He was unsure how this was helping him in any way, but figured they'd come to it eventually.

'Your grand-father, your dad's dad, he was a Warlock, Blaine! Not a very nice one at that, he caused havoc for us all. Well, maybe not for us exactly, but for our Grandparents at least, he was behind many of the wars that happened!' Wes continued.

'So, my father? He's a Warlock?'

'Yes and No! He does have the blood of his father, therefore he is able to make and use magic, but he also has his mothers ability. She was a shape shifter, she could morph into whatever she pleased! Together, you're grandparents, they were one of the greatest threats on earth. They decided that if they could bring a child into the world together then he or she would be _the_ greatest threat on earth, they would be able to destroy the planet with a single blow should they wish. As it happened your father was born. They raised him into a young man who was ready to take on the world, much as your grandparents did before him, but when he reached the age of twenty, he fell in love. She was a beautiful girl, with the purest heart he'd know, you're mother, she changed him and he became the man you know today Blaine!' Wes told him.

'Wait, so I'm half cupid, quarter shape-shifter and a quarter warlock?'

'Sort of!' David said, Blaine looked at him, he didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

Also, he still didn't know how any of this information related to Kurt.

'You have magic running through your veins Blaine, but your pureness could never be used for evil, because hatred just doesn't exist inside you. A Warlock is someone who uses magic for evil, you'd be more a Witch, they can be both male and female.' Wes told him.

'Okay, I think I got it!' Blaine said, in his own mind he felt he seemed to be getting a grasp on things, 'so I now have two questions, the first being if I am a witch as you say, then how do I use it?'

'It's something that takes a lot of practice, but you have used it a few times, but you haven't even noticed!' David told him.

'You ever noticed, how, even though you are like really short, no offence, you don't have any trouble jumping onto a table or on top of a sofa, that even I would struggle to jump onto?' Wes asked him.

Now that Blaine thought about it, it did seem ridiculously easy to jump that high. Although he'd originally thought that'd come from practice, he now wondered when he'd ever even found it hard to do that, even when he was three and performing for his family. So Blaine just nodded.

'There is also this!' Wes passed him a rather large book. It was bound in leather and the front of it had a symbol, it was a heart. Inside the heart was an eye, one that slowly blinked (or was it winked) at him. _The irises are the most gorgeous mixtures, flex of blues, greens and greys, just like Kurt's_ Blaine thought, then suddenly snapped himself out of his trance, which he'd found himself falling into.

The book itself was padlocked, although it had a finger indentation, instead of a keyhole. Blaine gently pressed on the indentation and the book snapped open, much to his surprise. Inside were an array of spells, rituals and lists of items.

'Your ancestors recorded every spell or ritual performed in this book', David explained, 'they are almost like recipes, you need to get the ingredients exactly right or they won't turn out how you want them'.

Blaine flipped through the pages, there were ones on what herbs did what, what each candle represented. There was even a page on how to perform a sacrificing ritual, which sort of scared him.

'Not everything you will need is in here and you won't need everything that is in here. It is just a starting point, something to help you learn the basics of your trade. When you become a little more accustomed you'll be able to add your own information for your future generations too', Wes told him.

Satisfied that they'd told Blaine all they needed to know about his first question David piped up.

'I believe you had a second question?' He asked.

'Oh, yeah!' Blaine answered, his eyes raised from the book he'd just been fixated with, 'what does any of this have to do with Kurt?'

'Right, um, well, Kurt is in trouble!' David said as Blaine's eyes widened.

'Not Kurt exactly!' Wes assured Blaine, 'You remember we told you about his brothers and sisters?'

Blaine nodded.

'Well, the one brother, Toronto, he's got an infection. We aren't sure how he got it, as the Elite are supposed to be immune to any illnesses, but one has worked it's way into his body. He doesn't have long left Blaine, and we need to fix it fast!' Wes told him, with a sense of urgency.

'What's the cure?' Blaine asked, willing to help in any way he can.

'We don't know!' David said, his voice full of defeat.

'The only thing we do know is that you and Kurt are the most powerful magical beings on this planet at the moment, so we had to bring you two together so we can figure out how we can do this!' Wes clarified.

'I thought you said that Kurt wasn't to know any of this until his eighteenth birthday?' Blaine asked, remembering the story he'd been told just the day before.

'He wasn't!' David told him 'Until we found out earlier today that things had gotten worse, a lot worse, we are going to have to get moving on this fast! So Kurt will need to know as soon as possible!'

'And who is going to tell him?' Blaine was hesitant, he was pretty sure he knew what the answer would be. Kurt would think he was a crazy maniac, one that needed locking up and the key thrown away. It wasn't the impression he had wanted to give to Kurt, the impression he wanted Kurt to have of him was entirely different.

'You!'

**A/N: This is my disclaimer - I don't own glee….**

**Currently waiting for the new episode of Glee 'Big Brother', can't wait for it to start. Hoping we get more insight to Blaine's world. What do you guys think? **


	7. Unwanted Advances

The next day Blaine walked into Warblers practice with his phone in his hands. He knew he needed to break the ice with Kurt. The only way he'd be able to tell Kurt the information he needed to would be if they were face to face.

The dilemma Blaine was facing, however, was he didn't want to seem too eager.

Blaine knew that he liked Kurt. As the thoughts of his eyes, perfect skin and soft lips ran through his mind once more. He was positive that his memories did Kurt's perfect features no justice, at all.

He was afraid what Kurt might think if he just rang him and asked Kurt to meet him somewhere, he didn't want Kurt to freak out before he'd even started. Blaine decided to break the ice by texting Kurt. He sent just the one word. Courage. _Something we all need right now_ Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt was in Glee Club listening to the girls performing a mash-up of Start Me Up and Living On a Prayer, which he was thoroughly enjoying. The girls were actually quite good and he wasn't too bothered if they or the boys won as he'd had nothing to do with either of the arrangements, except perhaps he'd maybe pushed the outfits they were wearing, just that little bit.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he reached for it to check it, wondering who it could be. All his friends were there with him in Glee Club, but as soon as he saw who the message was from his face lit up.

It was from Blaine, who was telling him to have courage. Not only was he happy that the dreamy lead vocalist was texting him, therefore had to be thinking of him, he was also glad that he now knew that there were other people out there like him. There was someone who finally understood what he was going through, the trials and tribulations of being gay and they cared, they actually cared.

Kurt put his phone away to watch the rest of the performance. Although he didn't delete the message, it would be his inspiration to confront Karofsky when he tormented him the next time, and he knew there would be a next time.

Kurt didn't have to wait long for that next incident with Karofsky to arise. In fact, Kurt had taken his phone out of his pocket to look at the text one more time, he still couldn't believe it. One of the most popular guys in school, albeit not at his school, was texting him.

He wasn't paying attention and the next thing he knew his phone was being knocked out of his hands and he was being shoved forcefully against the lockers. Karofsky walked away from him, but kept his eyes trained on Kurt, as he walked backwards into the boys' locker room.

Kurt took a breath as Karofsky disappeared. _Courage _Kurt thought to himself, _Blaine told you to have courage, you know you have plenty, now go up to that Neanderthal and teach him a lesson._

So he ran after Karofsky, following him into the locker rooms. As soon as Kurt saw him he started shouting, clearly frustrated 'I'm talking to you!'

'Girls locker room is next door', Karofsky said nonchalantly as he took some clothes out of his locker to change into.

'What is your problem?' Kurt couldn't help but ask, it wasn't as if Kurt had done anything to Karofsky to make him that way, the only reason Kurt could see he was being bullied was because of the fact he was gay. A reason that Kurt himself, had no issue over.

'Excuse me?' Karofsky asked.

'What are you so scared of?'

'Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?'

'Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!' Kurt knew that Karofsky had only said that statement to get to him, but Kurt couldn't help but bite back.

'That right?' Karofsky asked.

'Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty'. Kurt had started now. He saw he was getting to Karofsky. He needed to see this thing through, or the taunts would get worse.

'Do not push me, Hummel'.

'You going to hit me? Do it'. by now Kurt didn't care, at least if he had a bruise to show the bullying something could be done about it, but so far it was just shoving and name calling, nothing that could be proven.

'Don't push me!' Karofsky repeated, seemingly getting angrier, but he hadn't done anything yet, which made Kurt wondered if he would ever hit him. Kurt tried to change tactics, to try to educate the boy that stood before him, since he had his attention.

'Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!'

'I said get out of my face!' Karofsky shouted, looking distressed.

'You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are…' Kurt was cut off by Karofsky grabbing his face and pulling Kurt towards him. Kurt tried to back away but he couldn't, he was stuck, fighting for control.

He wondered how far Karofsky would go, but before he knew it he'd been let go of.

Karofsky moved in to kiss Kurt a second time, but Kurt pushed the jock away.

Of all the possibilities of what could have happened, that was the last thing that was on Kurt's mind. Karofsky looked at him desperately, before punching his own locker and storming out, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

Kurt stood holding his lips, he'd just had his first kiss with a boy, but it had been forced. He felt shattered on the inside, deflated, because this was yet another knock down he would have to push himself through.

Kurt made his way home and strolled up to his bedroom. His father wouldn't be home until later, he worked until six every night, leaving a few hours for Kurt to have some time to himself.

After the events of today though, Kurt didn't feel like being alone. He felt alone whilst he was at school, even with all his friends from Glee club there. They didn't fully understand him, there was only one person who did truly understand, and Kurt needed to talk to him.

Blaine hadn't received a response from Kurt after he'd sent the text. He wondered whether Kurt was ignoring him, or whether Kurt had given him a fake number. He thought how ironic it was he'd sent Kurt the text saying courage, when he couldn't pick up enough for himself to dial Kurt's number.

So here he was, sat on his bed staring at his phone, waiting for it to do something.

He'd looked through his phone book to find Kurt's details, pressed the green button, then when it asked was he sure, Blaine lost confidence and pressed the red button instead, clearing the number off his screen.

Blaine sighed to himself, placed his phone on his bed-side cabinet, then led on his side, trying to catch up on the sleep he'd missed out on last night.

Moments later, Blaine heard his phone vibrating next to him, he rolled over to reach and grab it, looking at the caller I.D. it was Kurt. Blaine smiled inwardly. Kurt had waited until the end of the day to respond to him. That was just like Kurt, well as much of the boy Blaine knew, it seemed just like Kurt.

'Hello?' Blaine answered into the receiver.

'Blaine?' Kurt's voice travelled down the telephone.

'Kurt, what's wrong?' Blaine could hear the other boy was clearly upset.

'Karofsky! I confronted him today, like you said and h…he…he…' Kurt couldn't get the words out as he felt himself choke down a sob.

'What did he do, Kurt?' Blaine asked, he kept his voice calm. He had to for Kurt's sake. Even though it was the complete opposite of what Blaine was feeling on the inside.

'He kissed me!' Kurt managed to blurt out.

'He did what?' Blaine almost shouted, even though he'd heard Kurt loud and clear. He knew that he'd only know the boy a few days, but he couldn't help the feelings that were pulsing through him. A mixture of anger, confusion and jealousy were bubbling up inside.

'Karofsky! He kissed me!' Kurt tried again, this time sounding a lot calmer. He'd said it once. This time, although he didn't like the sound of it, he was able to say it easier.

'Listen, Kurt! I'm coming down your school tomorrow!' Blaine stated. He needed to teach this Karofsky kid a lesson.

'Blaine, you don't have to!' Kurt told him, although he really wished that Blaine would come to his rescue, like a knight in shining armour.

'No, Kurt! We need to educate him! He clearly doesn't understand how to deal with his feelings. Instead of accepting the situation he's turning his frustrations into violence and because you are out and proud. It's something he wants to be, so he's directing his feelings towards you. I'll meet you at lunch time, I'll call you when I get there', Blaine insisted.

'Okay, well, thank you Blaine. Really', Kurt really was grateful.

'No worries, I'll see you tomorrow', Blaine told him.

'I'll see you Blaine!' Kurt said, before hanging up.

Blaine placed his phone back on the night-stand and rolled back onto his side, trying to get that much needed rest. Blaine closed his eyes, but couldn't help but smile to himself.

He didn't like the fact that Kurt was being forced into something he didn't want to do, but on the other hand, there was a lot of plus sides too. Kurt had turned to Blaine for help, even though Blaine's first advice had gone to hell. Also, tomorrow he would see Kurt again. He'd be able to make fresh memories of the beautiful boy and he'd be able to talk to Kurt about their 'mission'.

*DID I TELL YOU I DON'T OWN GLEE? WELL…I DON'T!*

**A/N: So, I dunno how long it's been since I last updated, but I hope you enjoyed todays episode… **

**Also, OMG, flailing… etc… Matt Bomer, um… FIT, Darren Criss, undeniably FIT! Sooooo looking forward to Big Bro… How about anyone else?**


	8. Confrontations

**A/N: Once again I apologise for the delay in updating. I have been so busy lately that I haven't had time to do anything. Real life just gets in the way sometimes, and this is merely to keep myself amused in my spare hours really, although I do hope you enjoy… anyway, enough rambling from me… please proceed…**

Blaine was sat in his first lesson of Thursday morning, Italian. He wasn't paying it any attention, seeing as he was pretty much fluent anyway it didn't really matter too much.

His thoughts were actually somewhere else all together. In fact, his thoughts were at a completely different school. After the call the night before, Blaine wondered how Kurt was getting on. He was hoping that Kurt hadn't come across Karofsky, even though he pretty much knew that in a school of Kurt's size and with them being in the same year, it was pretty much impossible.

Blaine was going to Kurt's school, which he knew was two hours away. That meant leaving Dalton at ten to make it in time for Kurt's lunch period at twelve. It also meant Blaine would be heading straight out of school after Italian to meet with Kurt. He'd arranged for Wes to cover for him, making up any excuse, possibly to do with the Warblers. Blaine knew that the teachers would buy it, as Blaine was the apple of every teacher at Dalton's eye.

Meanwhile, at McKinley, Kurt was walking into Glee to get ready for the boys' perfomance. Mr. Shuester entered and immediately started to give them a lecture, which for once in his life, Kurt was glad he hadn't been involved in that particular incident. Although he was utterly perplexed, until Finn explained that the image of Bieste in their head whilst making out with girls helped them to "cool down", as it were.

A few minutes later their teacher was called into the principal's office to talk about something to do with Puck. Something Kurt thought had to do with his time in Juvie, although he really couldn't care less.

At that moment Kurt felt his phone buzz, looking at his phone his heart skipped a beat. Blaine was making his way into McKinley's car park. Kurt tingled with nervous as he shot a text back, telling Blaine to stay where he was and that he'd come and meet him.

Kurt walked to the car park to find Blaine leaning against a very nice looking car, a '59 Chevy if Kurt wasn't mistaken.

'Hey', Blaine called to Kurt as he saw him approaching.

'Hi, thanks for coming Blaine. I really do appreciate it.' Kurt told him.

'Right, let's go speak to him then, Kurt.' Blaine answered, feeling slightly apprehensive.

He'd left his last school, which was a public one, due to bullying. Now, however, here he was about to face another bully, not his though, somebody else's bully and he'd put himself in this situation.

'He'll probably be in the boy's locker room about now, if we head to the cafeteria we should see him eventually', Kurt explained to him, leading the way.

'Thanks again for coming', Kurt said, turning in slightly to look at Blaine stood next to him. He really did appreciate that this private school boy, who'd only know him a couple of days, had gone out of his way to help him.

'Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking.' Blaine told him, he wanted to face up to Kurt's bully, like he'd never been able to do to his own. At least this time he knew the reasoning behind the taunts, perhaps showing this boy some kindness might help. Also, his fight club had helped him a little, although he could tell Kurt that, since it was the number one rule 'The First Rule of Fight Club, Never Talk About Fight Club'.

They continued to ascend the stairs, although after only a few yards Kurt spotted him.

'There he is.' Kurt told Blaine discreetly, not wanted to draw attention to either of them.

'I got your back.' Blaine tried to reassure Kurt.

He knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to say. He'd rehearsed several times during the two hour drive to McKinley.

Blaine strode straight over to Karofsky, who seemed slightly on edge as he approached.

'Excuse me', Blaine said, with all the politeness he could gesture.

Karofsky looked at Blaine, then at Kurt. Karofsky looked almost defeated, which made Kurt wonder whether he should have just confronted him like this himself. Although, he definitely didn't want another episode of yesterday.

'Hey, lady boys!' Karofsky scoffed. Obviously he wasn't going to give in that easily.

'This you're boyfriend Kurt?' Karofsky asked him.

Neither denied the accusation, or were turned off by that though either. It actually gave Blaine an idea, one which he would speak to Kurt about later.

'Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something.' Blaine tried.

'I gotta go to class.' Karofsky told them, then proceeded to shove Kurt.

Something riled inside of Blaine, he wanted to humiliate Karofksy. It wouldn't be something he would normally do, but he wanted to watch Karofsky squirm.

'Kurt told me what you did.' Blaine stated, turning round to face Karofsky who'd started descending the stairs once again. That statement made Karofsky stop and turn to look at Blaine.

'Oh, yeah?' Karofsky asked, feigning innocence, 'What's that?'

Blaine wasn't falling for anything, he knew he was getting a rise out of the jock. The boy's reaction told him everything he needed to know to believe Kurt. Although Blaine hadn't thought Kurt was lying in the first place, if he had he wouldn't have been here.

Blaine looked at Kurt as he said the words out loud. Every time he said it Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want this to be the reality, but he knew that it was, he needed Blaine to know.

'You kissed me.' Kurt answered, his voice remarkably calm, considering the butterflies now flying around in his stomach.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Karofsky scoffed again. His eyes were darting back and fore, looking for anyone close by that might hear them talking. Blaine could see that the jock was still in denial about the whole thing.

'It seems like you might be a little confused, that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone.' Blaine found himself explaining to Karofsky, hoping slightly that he could help the boy see through what he was clearly suppressing.

Karofsky snapped, he turned round and headed up the stairs.

'Do not mess with me.' Karofsky said as he shoved Blaine back into the fence.

'You have to stop this.' Kurt cried, pushing Karofsky off Blaine. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to get hurt when he'd only come to Kurt's aid.

Karofsky backed off, he looked at both of them. His face showing signs of being ashamed of himself, with his expression shifting slightly as he walked away.

'Well, he's not coming out any time soon.' Blaine said, trying to lighten the atmosphere as Kurt sighed and sat at the bottom of the flight of stairs in defeat.

Blaine saw that his statement didn't even raise a smile on Kurt's face, which he had hoped it would. He saw that Kurt actually looked more depressed than before the confrontation. His heart dropped to see Kurt so sad. He hated to see anyone upset, but with Kurt he was affected more than normal.

'What's going on?' Blaine asked gently, a soothing tone on his voice.

Kurt didn't answer him, he just sat looking down. Blaine made his way to sit next to Kurt, not only for the boy to feel comforted, but he wanted to feel the closeness between them.

'Why are you upset?' Blaine tried again.

Kurt let out a small sigh before he answered.

'…because up until yesterday I had never been kissed or at least… one that counted' Kurt explained, not taking into consideration the make out session he'd had with Brittany. He had wondered how different his first kiss would have been if it had been someone else, someone like Blaine.

Blaine didn't answer straight away. His thoughts were on a similar track to Kurt's, wishing that he had been Kurt's first kiss, _maybe I could be his second_ Blaine thought, before shaking the thoughts out of his head. .

'Come on, I'll buy you lunch.' Blaine said, standing up. He hoped that Kurt would follow, wondering if this could be considered a date, he really would like to go on a date with Kurt one day. Now was not the time for that though, he needed to talk to Kurt about this whole 'magic' debacle.

They descended the stairs to make their way back out of the school and to Breadstix, where they could sit in a secluded corner to discuss matters.

DISCLAIMER: NOPE, STILL DON'T OWN GLEE, OR DARREN CRISS!


	9. Breadsticks

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't done this for the last couple of chapters, but I was wondering if it actually works… So I was wondering if you guys are still actually reading this and are still interested? I haven't had much response for the last two chapters and was wondering if it's any good, are you guys not enjoying it? And is it any point in continuing this story…**

**Or is it just that you've read the other story when I started reading this and because of that didn't bother writing a review on this one? Could some of you guys let me know (if you're still reading this)… Thank you…**

**If that's the case then I will continue writing and the next chapter will be a brand spanking new one… Review help me write (I promise).**

**Love you guys… **

**Lou x**

Blaine held the door open for Kurt to enter, who politely accepted before they entered the cafe. The first thing Kurt noticed upon entering the establishment was the lack of customers. It was lunch-time, there should have be loads of clientele. He knew that the students of McKinley skipped school all the time to come for the endless supply of breadsticks and Tots (when certain people, naming no names, decide to ban them from the school cafeteria). The two boys decided eventually to sit at a table at the back of the restaurant.

'What are you going to have?' Blaine asked, he was trying his best to make polite conversation. He wanted them to be eating comfortably before he approached the dreaded subject.

Just at that very moment a gentleman, obviously the waiter, came to take their order.

'Are you ready?' the waiter asked.

'I'll have the salad, please, with a diet coke.' supplied Kurt, answering both the men's questions.

'And for you, sir?' the waiter turned to look at Blaine.

'Um, I'll have the Spaghetti Bolognese. With regular coke, please.' Blaine told him.

He kept glancing between the waiter and the menu, the man that stood before him looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't too sure where. He needed a better look, but didn't want to make it obvious by staring openly at him. He just couldn't place where he'd seen this man.

For a few moments after the waiter had hurriedly taken their order and left, there was an awkward silence.

'So...' Blaine started, not sure which direction he was going to take to get to the main point.

Kurt looked up to stare at Blaine. Since they had met they hadn't been able to stop talking about any subject that came to them, it seemed so easy between the two. He wondered why Blaine was looking so on edge, the boy before him was shifting around awkwardly. It looked like he had something to say, but didn't know how to say it.

'What did you want to say, Blaine? You obviously want to say something, just tell me. I promise not to judge.' Kurt said.

He was hoping, with all his might, that Blaine would admit that he liked him.

'Kurt…' Blaine hesitated, still slightly unsure, 'I don't know how to say this, but I'm just going to come out and say it. We were meant to find each other.'

Before Kurt could react a flash of light illuminated the building they sat it and four boys appeared before them.

**A/N x2: So, I know this is a little shorter than the previous chapters (which I may have stated on the other story, not too sure… but I have a very good reason, which you will find out next chapter.**


	10. Wevid, Niff and Klaine

'Wes? Jeff? Nick? David? What are you doing here?' Blaine asked, as he saw his four best friends sat in front of him.

'And where did you come from?' Kurt added, slightly confused. He was sure he hadn't seen the four coming through the door, which he was facing. In fact, he was certain the door hadn't been opened once since they'd entered the Lima Bean.

'We'll talk about that later' Wes said, 'but now we have more important things to deal with. The elite are falling and falling fast, and we need you on the job like yesterday. We came to help you explain about them to Kurt and devise a plan to defeat the virus.'

'Okay, how far have you gotten, Blaine?' David asked, as if he'd expected Kurt to know the full story by now.

'I was about to tell Kurt when you guys apparated in front of us, which you'll have to explain to me later', Blaine said pointedly.

'Okay, so we'll have to start from the beginning then', David said.

So the two boys (David and Wes), went on to explain everything, with Nick and Jeff interrupting here and there to provide their own little golden nuggets of information.

'Wait, wait, wait! So you're saying that I have four brothers and sisters, as well as my step-brother Finn and that Blaine here has magical powers? There's a virus spreading through them and me and Blaine are the only ones able to save them?' Kurt asked once David and Wes finished explaining everything to him.

'That's exactly it!' David told him.

'Yeah, right! So where do these people come into the story?' Kurt asked, rolling his eyes and waving a limp hand in Nick and Jeff's direction.

'They are here to help you train for the battle.' Wes explained.

Blaine had sat quietly listening to everything, glad that he hadn't had to explain everything to Kurt after all, but he hadn't heard about a battle and that fact made him nervous.

'What battle?' he interrupted, sounding slightly scared. He saw Kurt glance over at him with a look of incredulity, 'for the fact he sounded like he believed the boys' Blaine assumed.

'To fight the virus, Blaine. We told you all this', Wes said, slightly exasperated.

'I thought we'd just have to whip up a potion, feed it to them and we'd be done' Blaine told them.

'Then you are mistaken, my friend' Jeff said.

'Mhm, mistaken', Nick agreed, nodding his head.

'Well?' Kurt prompted.

'Well what?' asked Jeff, noticing the two boys looking at him, expecting some kind of explanation.

'Ugh', Blaine groaned, 'Well, what do we need to do? What is involved and how are we going to "fight" this virus?' Blaine asked.

'I'm here to teach you how to fight', Nick explained, 'That will mainly be you're call Blaine. Obviously you've already had some training in fight club, but we have a lot more to teach you. We've taught you to fight humans and us lot, but a virus is a totally different story. You need to knock them down far enough, so that they are weak when the potion is thrown at them. We don't want them strong when you throw the potion, because they've got a good defence mechanism and will be able to fight it off. Obviously though Kurt will have to know some moves though, just in case'.

Blaine didn't know why, but the last sentence made him more nervous than any of the others when Nick was explaining he'd have to fight.

'And I,' Jeff started, placing a palm on his chest, 'will be teaching you potions'.

'That's all in your book, Blaine', Nick explained.

Blaine nodded, he had seen a bit about potions in his Book of Shadows.

'Kurt will obviously have to have access at all times to your Book of Shadows, Blaine', Jeff told him.

'Again, you've been training slightly on mixing potions, Kurt', Nick said.

'In your Home Ec Class, but we still have a lot more to teach you on that'.

'Obviously, we'll have to show Blaine the proper way to use them'.

'And he'll also have to know what the potions and herbs are best for healing'.

'But basically, Blaine, you're specialty is fighting'.

'And Kurt, your speciality is brewing' Jeff finished off.

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, 'do they always do that?' he asked.

'Finish each others sentences? Yeah. Always' Blaine told him, with a slight eye-roll.

'Hey! You two do it too!' Jeff interjected.

'How can we do that, Jeff?' asked Blaine, 'We've only known each other for a few days'.

'Yet somehow you know how each others feeling and thinking!' David interrupted.

That was something neither boy could really argue. They'd both been through bullying (albeit slightly differently), for the same reasons. It was only normal that they sort of understood what they over felt, so both boys decided to stay quiet.

'There is one thing though', Wes said, interrupting the boys' thought process.

'You've got to transfer to Dalton Kurt, so that we can get started on training', David told him.

'And it pretty much needs to be straight away, We've got maybe a few weeks too train you up', Wes advised, addressing both Blaine and Kurt now.

'After that they virus will become active and could potentially become even more threatening than it already is', David explained.

'What?' asked Wes, seeing the other four boys looking at him and David, with smirks on their faces.

'You two do it too', Blaine told both Wes and David.

Wes and David just looked at each other and shrugged.

'And you aren't even gay!' exclaimed Nick.

'Ready guys?' asked David, looking around the table, as Wes started getting ready to leave.

'Ready as we'll ever be', Kurt told them.

Nick nodded, whilst Jeff answered, 'Wevid, Niff and Klaine to the rescue!' he said, pointing a finger towards the door of the restaurant.

'Just speak to your Dad, Kurt', David said, with seriousness to his tone. 'He'll know what is going on, and should be able to transfer you as soon as possible'.

With that he and Wes left the building, (through the door too I might add).

'Come on, let's go', Blaine said softly to Kurt.

They then too, left Breadsticks. They did have to make their way back to school after all because lunch time was nearly over.

Blaine walked Kurt all the way to class. He wanted to make sure that Karofsky wasn't around to target Kurt for the confrontation earlier.

'I'll see you later, them', Blaine told Kurt, reluctant to leave his side. He did contemplate actually joining in his lesson, (which coincidently was Home Ec); he figured he could start learning now. He also figured that it probably wasn't really appropriate to just walk into a school that wasn't his and start joining in the classes. Plus he'd never leave of he didn't go now.

So after saying his final farewell he turned and left, heading towards his car.

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so sorry about taking so long to upload this. I hope that you are all still with me and I hope this update is enough for you guys. I should be updating more regularly again now.**


End file.
